Chapter 26
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 26 is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on July 31st, 2014, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 6. Plot Rachnera dreams of the time with her original host family. She wakes up and comments that it has been awhile since she had a dream like that and hates it. Rachnee comes down and greets everyone morning, Centorea corrects her that it is actually past 10. When Rachnee wondered where was breakfast Centorea tells her that Miia is attempting to make something which had Rachnee decide to wait for lunch. Rachnera then wondered where Kurusu Kimihito was and Centorea tells her that he is out, filling out paperwork so he can be reimbursed for all the past food expenses. Lala then suddenly appeared and told them that they got mail, surprising them. As Rachnera says to Lala that she scared her, Centorea asked why she sneaks up on people. Centorea notes that it is rare that they (namely herself, Miia, Papi and Rachnera) receive mail. Centorea asked for something sharp to open her envelope but when Lala offered her scythe Centorea declined; Rachnera watches and wonders what they are doing as she opens hers. Rachnera then read her letter and crumples it. Centorea then asked Rachnera if something is wrong and notes that Miia's "something" is finished; Miia angrily asked why she called what she cooked that. Rachnera tells her to feed it to Suu and that something's come up and that she is going to her room. As she goes to her room she tosses her letter in the trash can. Meroune wonders what happened and Miia guesses that Rachnera wants to laze around her room until lunch. Suu in her blob form then pops out of the trash can, with Rachnera's letter on her antenna, surprising the two. As Miia asked Suu what she was doing in there, Meroune notices the letter. Suu urges her to read it which she does. |} |} Key Events *The daughter of Rachnera's previous host family is introduced, and it's revealed exactly why they sold her. :*Rachnera was sold because she accidentally slashed Ren with her claws when Ren startled her. *It's revealed Arachnes, like regular spiders, get intoxicated from caffeine. :*When Rachnera gets drunk from coffee she drank, she openly revealed her true feelings and affection for Kimihito. *Miia, Papi and Cerea get letters from their respective mothers, who plan to visit them. *Centorea's room apparently smells like a barn. ** This is odd, because the odors of a horse barn are made up of horse waste, namely decomposing solids, ammonia from the liquids, bedding soiled by the previous two and potential bacteria growth. Cerea obviously uses a toilet, so this statement was probably made for comedic effect. *Miia's cooking smells like bug repellent. Trivia * Kimihito is wearing ⑨ with nine T-shirt (Touhou) Egg. *The coffee brand "Stertbooks Coffee" is a parody of the famous real-life coffee brand "Starbucks Coffee." *Miia strikes Lelouch's close-up pose from the end of Code Geass' season 1 closing credits in this chapter. Category:Chapters